Two cats lying no inches apart - oneshot
by guineapig673
Summary: Another one of these little OC-centric oneshots, this time with my OTP that no one cares about except me. Not related to my Volestar/Sootcloud one, but still set in the same universe.


Even if he'd been half-asleep, he would have noticed the sound of those steps heading in his direction. Hawktalon was simply not quiet whatsoever when they walked. For the most part, anyways. They could be silent when they actively tried to be. Duncan opened his eyes slowly, taking a moment to get acclimated to the bright light. "Something up?" The grizzled tomcat quite literally coughed out, momentarily forgetting the fact that he was partially submerged in water. Said substance was currently up his nostrils, and he pawed at the waves lapping against his muzzle grumpily and swore under his breath. Fuck, that stung. "Thought you were...busy," he continued, bitterness slipping into his voice as he spoke. If he hadn't already been lying on his side (the good one), he probably would have rolled over.

"One would expect me not to be that cruel." The cat on the bank flinched at the pain in their mate's voice, though their gaze was a glassy sort of neutral. They did not come closer, but it was evident that they were thinking of doing so judging by how they eyed the shallows. "Duncan," they started, in that same dry monotone as ever. "Would you mind if..." The medicine cat shifted their weight uncomfortably, eyes flicking from the lakeshore back to the larger form sprawled in the water.

"No, go ahead. I'm all ears." And that was that. Duncan watched the fawn-colored feline curiously, wondering just what they had to say. He lazily rasped his tongue over a damp forepaw as he waited, just to give himself something to do in the moment.

There was a painfully long stretch of silence. And then, they began to speak. "I have realized," they soon paused mid-sentence to swallow thickly. "I have realized that I was being unfair. Overreacting, as it were. Genuinely. It was extreme of me." Out of all things, it really wasn't that serious. They'd given him an utterly betrayed look, then stormed off. "I did not even stop to think about what you said, just left. You were not the one violating my trust in this situation; you weren't even a part of it originally. I should not have immediately jumped to blaming you for someone else's mistakes. By doing so, I am no better than the numerous people who have done the exact same to me in the past. I am sorry." Hawktalon inched back a bit. Perhaps, they should leave. It seemed an appropriate course of action, certainly. They glanced behind them warily, and cautiously began to shuffle back the way they had originally came. "I will leave you be now. I'm sure we need more of something in the herbal stores, anyway."

"Wait," he hauled his torso partially out of the water then, digging the claws on his front paws into the sand to brace himself. "Just wait, will ya? You don't have to leave. And, it was only the one time." Duncan took a moment to clear his throat, biting back a sardonic snarl. Though it was true they'd known each other for most of their lifespans so far, it was at least considerate that Hawktalon had apologized. Even if the constant apologies were getting old at this point, at least the words were genuine. He knew **that** by now, if anything. "Barely noticed in the first place." This would have been punctuated with a shrug had he not been too busy concentrating on trying to hold himself upright. "Was an honest mistake, not an intentionally malicious gesture. Not like you clawed me in the face or something. Now, c'mere," he beckoned the smaller cat with a lazy wave of his tail, and lowered himself into the unpleasantly warm water again. "Gotta be at least marginally cooler in here than up there."

Hawktalon tensed as he spoke, their batlike ears flattening. The Persian mix quickly ground to a complete halt, the slightest hint of guilt visible on their flattened features. "Still. I should not have done so," they echoed. They then slowly walk into the shallows, making their way towards the scruffier cat and splaying themselves out near his belly. "Hot today," they quipped in an attempt to change the subject. "And, I suppose you are right about that. Not as though it seems to be making much of a difference." The moggy lets out a snort. "It is still warm."

"Ain't as hot as you." Duncan let out a grunt of affirmation at their next words. "And, maybe if you close your eyes and wish real hard," he snarked playfully, rolling his eyes. Smirking, the darker-furred cat lifted a small paw, paused for dramatic effect, and then quickly slammed it down into the water. "That better?"

The indignant splutter, the brief flash of genuine **emotion** on their face-it was worth it, so damned worth it (and fuck if it didn't make his whole being ache). It took Hawktalon a while to recover, and for what seemed like forever they sat there numbly, starting off into the distance in shock. But the smaller cat eventually bounced back, and reciprocated with ease, sending a considerably larger wave at his face. They certainly weren't lacking for aim, that was for sure. "Flattery will get you places, certainly."

"Where, exactly?" His tone was most definitely teasing, and there was a sort of giddiness to it as well. "Ahh. Wait. Don't tell me." Impressive, how one could still speak with a mouthful of water. No doubt he'd swallow half the lake by the end of this. "I think I may know...provided you're up to it, that is." A shit-eating grin spread across his maw, though it faltered for the briefest of seconds.

And the duo got up, in a strangely intimate sort of dance, hurling insults and twisted sorts of compliments back and forth until neither of them could verify that the other was joking or not. That was just how they had been, and how they probably always would be. Some things just didn't change. But, for them, it worked. Somehow. Years of pain, contained in only a few words. Years of regret.

They ended up on top of him eventually, draped across his chest. The position couldn't have been entirely comfortable for either of the pair, but neither of them bothered to move. Hawktalon spoke first. "We are damaged," they uttered softly, suddenly, in that same damned monotone. Quieter, now, yet with more emotion; as much as they'd allow themselves to show, anyway. "...We are damaged."

"I ain't arguing against that," he said wearily, not meeting their eyes. "Not in the least."


End file.
